Labyrinth and Danny Phantom
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: Danny goes up against the king of the goblins! Can he make it through the labyrinth in time to save Sara?
1. Prolouge

(Hiya. I'm posting this because it's the prologue for a new fic, but I did not write it. Laryna6 did. I'm just finishing it. She told me I could do what I like with it. So here goes. Hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Labyrinth.

This plot bunny has been adopted by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis, so if you want to read more check her out!

- - - - - -

"Look Danny, I'm really sorry I kept making mistakes—"

Danny cut her off. "Mistakes? You kept sucking me into the Fenton Thermos! And then I had to go rescue you from Vlad."

"Hey! I'll have you know I was doing fine until Ghost X—"

"Skulker!"

"Skulker caught you and brought you in! Then he thought we were working together! He _never_ figured out I was working on my own! It went a lot better than the times_ you've_ dealt with him! He was totally in the dark, little brother!" Jazz nodded, congratulating herself.

"Yeah, but then you almost got killed! If I hadn't grabbed the remote for the Nano-Bots—"

"The Nano-Bots wouldn't have been _in_ me in the _first_ place if you hadn't blown my cover!"

Danny had to admit she had a point. No, wait, he didn't. This wasn't about being fair. This was about her being an overbearing, self-righteous pain in the butt who had kept ruining his ghost hunting. He had to convince her to stay out of it! "You shouldn't have been there in the first place! You hacked my files, which I'm really mad at you about, so you should have known how dangerous he is!"

"I've told you a hundred times, I'm doing fine. Just because you're a naive kid and he totally plays you don't mean I'm the same way! Who's the one who reads psychology journals for fun?"

Grr! There went Jazz again, being all..,. right! "I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen!"

"You were enough of a kid to see that Youngblood ghost!"

"You saw him too!"

"Only after you acted like a two-year-old!"

"I had to because you wouldn't listen to me! Just like you didn't listen when you were trying, and _failing_ to help me! Jazz, I'm the expert on ghosts and Vlad! You need to listen to me!"

"I promise I will listen to you, little brother, but I'm not an idiot! I admit I did get a little—"

"A lot!"

"—Overenthusiastic about helping you. I've already said I was sorry! You don't have to keep rubbing it in!" Jazz gritted her teeth and gripped the steering wheel of the Fenton RV hard to keep herself from strangling him. Eyes on the road, Jazz.

They'd both already died today; it would just be ironic to die in something as mundane as a car crash.

No, they wouldn't die with the amount of safety features their parents had packed into the RV when she started driving.

"I do have to keep rubbing it in! Because you never listen!"

That was it. "Danny, get out of the car! Now!" She felt like her parents who told them to be quiet or they would have to walk the rest of the way when they bickered in the RV. Danny could fly, he would be fine!

"No, I'm not! Not until you promise to do what I say when ghosts are involved!"

Aargh! She felt like the girl in that fairy tale her friend Sarah had just made act out with her, whose baby brother kept irritating her. "Danny, I wish the goblins would come and take you away!"

In the sudden silence, the blinked. First willing wearing a blue hazmat suit, then saying something out of a _fantasy_ story.

Her parents were starting to rub off on her! Oh, god no! When they came to a stoplight, she banged her head on the steering wheel. "Danny, I'm sorry."

No response. "Danny?" She looked over.

No Danny.

She must have really ticked him off if he had decided to fly the rest of the way. She sighed. This just wasn't going well at all.

Elsewhere, Danny cried, "I'm Going Ghost!"

The strange man applauded. "Such an amazing magic."

"Magic? It's just ghost powers?" Where was he? "This isn't the ghost zone!"

"Quite right, my boy. This," he gestured expansively, "Is the Labyrinth."

What? "Who are you?"

"My domain, and I am Jareth, the Goblin King?"

"You're kidding me." Danny laughed. "The guy Jazz's friend Sarah made me play so she could wear that dress when we were kids?"

A smile. "Yes."

"You're real?" He had to be in the Ghost Zone.

"Isn't it obvious?" He bowed, and the strange creatures in what seemed like a throne room cackled.

"Well, nice to meet you, but I'm going home!" He flew up.

And banged his head on empty air. "Ow!"

An owl flew up to him, then turned into the long-haired man. "It's no use, my powers prevent those wished to me from leaving."

"Wished? I'm going to kill Jazz!" He turned to the Goblin King and his hands started to glow with ectoplasmic energy. "Take it down or I'll go medieval on you, Goblin King!"

Crystal balls circled in his hand. "I'd like to see you try," he said in a mocking voice. "Really, I would. You'll be a _fine_ addition to my goblins."

"What?"

"The only way out is if your sister rescues you, and she has no idea you are gone." One of the crystals hovered in the air and showed him the driving Jazz. "Don't worry, you have some hope. My man Hoggle is about to tell her friend Sarah I have you. Bringing Sarah back to the Labyrinth." He laughed.

"What do you want with Sarah?" Danny thrust his hands out and fired an ectoplasmic energy blast. It was absorbed by one of the crystal balls, which spun around and fired it back, hitting him and slamming him into the invisible barrier.

"She wasn't the one who wished you here, so in order to rescue her best friend's little brother, she will have to agree to a _trade_."

"You're after Sarah's little brother?"

The Goblin King laughed. "Not even close, child."

"Well, whatever you want, you're not getting it! Now let me go!" Danny began to fire more blasts.

This wasn't the ghost zone. The Goblin King wasn't a ghost. So the Thermos wouldn't work. He was totally out of his depth.

As six crystal balls began to circle him, freezing him in midair, he wished Jazz was here. She had actually read Sarah's book.

Typical. She never displayed her know-it-all-ness when it would be useful!


	2. Escaping Jareth

**Labyrinth and Danny Phantom**

**Chapter One**

**Escaping Jareth**

**Disclaimer; I don't own either Danny Phantom or Labyrinth. I received this story from Laryna6. She's a great writer and I hope to do it justice. Please enjoy! Oh and please read and leave a review. Thanks!**

**-------------**

**Danny struggled to break free of what ever bond Jareth was holding him with. He had to make it back to his world and warn Sara. Jareth laughed as he read Danny's thoughts.**

**"Dear boy, you'll never return to your world until Sara comes and trades places with you." Jareth said simply.**

**"Why are you so interested in Sara?" Danny asked still struggling.**

**"Are you asking me questions to buy time? Oh well, I will humor you. She is to be my bride." Jareth said with a shrug.**

**"Uh...ewww." was all Danny could say.**

**"Come now. You're far past the age to be saying eww about women. You have a love interest yourself. I believe her name is Samantha." Jareth said with a sly look.**

**"Umm. This isn't about me." Danny said with an annoyed tone.**

**"Too true. It isn't." Jareth said.**

**Jareth started to walk towards his palace as whatever was holding Danny followed behind.**

**"H...hey wait! Uh...you like games, right? Well, how about this? I'll go to the start of your labyrinth, and try to make it back to your palace...in uh... 13 hours! That's it! Jazz said 13 hours!" Danny exclaimed.**

**"What's in it for me?" Jareth asked.**

**"If I don't make it, you can trade me for Sara. If I win, Sara and I get to both go free." Danny said with a grin.**

**"How about this? If you lose,** which** you will, I get to keep you both. If you win, you get to go free. Both of you." Jareth said turning to glare at the ghost boy.**

**"You got a deal." Danny said hastily.**

**"Fine. You have 13 hours." Jareth said.**

**With a wave of his hand, Danny was set free. With another wave, he was sent to the outer wall of the labyrinth. Danny looked at the huge wall and smirked. He'd make it to the castle in five minutes. All he had to do was go intangible and walk through the walls. With that thought in mind, he walked up to the wall, went intangible, and slammed face first into the wall.**

**"Hey! What gives!" Danny exclaimed as he held his aching nose.**

**"You think it'd be that simple? Hah!" came Jareth's voice.**

**"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'll just fly over." Danny grumbled.**

**He jumped into the air and was flying up, only to bang his head against an invisible barrier at the top of the wall level.**

**"Did I forget to mention that nothing is as it seems? Oh well. Have fun, young Danny. Time is ticking away." came Jareth's voice followed by a maniacal laugh.**

**Danny stared at the outer wall of the labyrinth with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.**

**"Oh man. I'm so screwed."**

**To Be Continued...**

**--------------**

**(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Took me a bit to think of a way to continue. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Ja ne!)**


	3. Fairies, Doors, and Worms

**(I don't own Danny Phantom or Labyrinth. Please read and review! Thanks!)**

**Labyrinth and Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Two**

**Fairies, Doors, and Worms**

He walked around the outside of the labyrinth for what felt like hours. He just couldn't seem to find the door. Why had he made that stupid deal with Jareth? Now he couldn't even find his way into it, much less through it. He was hot and tired and wanted to go home. He could only think of all the things he'd do to Jazz once back home. Maybe he'd flush her precious Bearbert down the toilet. His thoughts were interrupted when he walked right into an area where what looked like lightning bugs were flying around. He swatted at one to get it away from him. His hand struck it and it let out a yelp. As soon as he heard the yelp, there was a small woman like creature in his face screaming and yelling in a high pitched voice. It was speaking in another language he couldn't understand. Then it did the unthinkable. It bit his nose.

"Yaaaaaowch! The heck was that for!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

"You hit me! That's what!" the creature finally said in plain English.

"You were buzzing around my head like a fly! What was I suppose to think or do!" Danny asked still rubbing his already sore nose.

"Fly! FLY! You stupid human! I'm a fairy!" the creature exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

Danny couldn't help himself. He started laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Fairy! Oh! That's rich!" he laughed.

"Why you...!" the fairy exclaimed right before she flew down and bit his arm.

"Owwwww! Cut that out!" Danny exclaimed, climbing back to his feet.

"Then don't laugh at me! Filthy humans always making fun of us." the fairy mumbled.

"Look, I'd love to stay here and discuss about the cruelty done to fairies by humans, but I really don't care, and I need to get into the labyrinth. Could you show me the door and we can be outta each other's hair?" Danny asked already tired of this annoying creature.

"Heh. If it gets you out of my hair as you say, then yes. Follow me." the fairy grumbled.

She led Danny to a spot where there was a lot of vines and stuff covering the wall. He could remember walking past this spot several times, but didn't remember the crack in the wall.

"Just push on that and your home free. Good bye, and good riddance." the fairy said starting to leave.

She stopped suddenly and flew back over to Danny. She sniffed at his hair and looked at him curiously.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You're not human...yet you are. You're a dead human! This is awesome!" the fairy said excitedly.

"Uh...yeah. Great. Wonderful. Bye now." Danny said as he started to walk once more.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the fairy exclaimed.

"Now what?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone of his own.

"You're the first dead human I've ever seen! You gotta be the first to ever try to get through the labyrinth! This I wanna see! I'm going with you!" the fairy said excitedly like a child who wanted to go to a carnival.

"No. It isn't gonna happen. No way. No how!" Danny exclaimed.

"You can't stop me. Even if you say no, I'd tag along anyway. Face it Dead Boy, you're stuck with me." the fairy said with a grin.

"Alright! Fine! Let's go. I'm in a hurry." Danny said.

"Yes!" the fairy exclaimed as she sat on Danny's head.

"Hey! I'm not a chair!" Danny growled.

"Oh hush. I barely way a thing. By the way, my name is May. What's yours?" the fairy asked.

"Oh. So now since I'm a dead filthy human I matter?" Danny asked.

"I wouldn't go that far. What's your name, or do you want me to continue calling you Dead Boy?" the fairy asked with a smirk.

"It's Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you, Phantom." May said.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." Danny said as he entered the labyrinth and started to walk down what looked like a straight alleyway.

"Hmm. that's strange. I thought a labyrinth twisted and turned or something." Danny mumbled.

"I wouldn't know. I live on the outside. Most fairies do. This is goblin territory. We stay away." May explained.

"Gee. You're a big help. From the outside it's sorta small and cubed." Danny muttered as he kept walking.

"Like I said, don't look at me." May muttered.

"Ahh! This is getting me nowhere!" Danny exclaimed as he started running.

"Hey! Not so fast!" May exclaimed.

"Then hold on! I'm fixin to go full speed." Danny said.

"Full speed? What's that supos..." May started, but was unable to finish as Danny leapt into the air and took off at a high speed of flight.

He flew as fast as he could all the way down the alleyway, but it never seemed to end. It just kept going on and on. He was losing some strength and finally landed and fell to his knees.

"Crap! Labyrinth my foot. It just keeps going on and on in a straight line!" Danny exclaimed.

"Feh! Giving up already? You're pathetic." The fairy on his head jeered.

"Ehh. Don't let the fairy there get you down, Boy." came a voice.

"Who said that?" Danny asked looking around.

"Why I did of course." said a worm that was perched on the wall next to him.

"Fairies and talking worms. This place has it all." Danny muttered.

"Now don' be like that. Buck up! This place can be a bit confusein, but you can't let it wear on your mind. Nothin 'ere is whot it seems to be." the worm said in a cockney accent.

"Oh? Then tell me how to get through here." Danny said angrily.

"Why just walk across there." the worm said nodding his head towards the opposite wall.

"Yeah, and crash into the wall. You're funny." Danny muttered.

"Oy. Hold up there, Lad." the worm muttered.

The worm disappeared into a hole in the wall, then returned with another younger looking worm.

"This is me son Jake. E'll show you the way." the worm said.

The younger worm, Jake, disappeared and repapered on Danny's shoulder.

"Great. I'm a cart horse to a worm and a fairy." Danny muttered.

"Shut up you." the worm on his shoulder muttered in what Danny guessed was an American accent.

This place was too weird.

"Let's go!" May said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny muttered as he walked towards the far wall.

He got up to it and held up his hands and was surprised when there was no wall in front of him, but two new paths in front of him.

"Alright! You guys were right. I could hug you!" Danny exclaimed as he took off to his left.

"I hope he didn't want to go to the castle. If he was, he just went the wrong way. Oh well." the older worm said with a shrug as it went back into its hole.

-----------------------

To Be Continued...

-----------------------

**(Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great reviews! Don't forget to read and Review. If you don't, I won't know weather to keep writing or not. Ja ne!)**


End file.
